


October Sixth

by HellHathPie986



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHathPie986/pseuds/HellHathPie986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law wakes up to a pain in his neck along with his pain in the neck crew. Their antics are suspicious, more than usual, and Law isn't sure if he's going to like the surprise they dish out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October Sixth

**Author's Note:**

> Set in post Dressrosa arc with a KidLaw relationship running far before that.

He always enjoyed the feeling of waking up with the blissful sense of peace and serenity still wafting in the air aboard his submarine and it wasn't until several seconds later that he'd realize exactly how poorly he slept. Law awoke practically sprawled across his research desk, exhaling greatly since every joint in his body refused to move. He started by sitting up, his neck creaking eerily and as he tried to turn it the opposite way he'd been lying he found it was nearly impossible. His arms felt like wet noodles since they were still half asleep and his back was painfully soar but as he stood one thing pushed itself to the front of his mind.

Food.

Law's stomach gurgled unhappily, demanding like a petulant child for him to eat something. He placed a hand on it in hopes to quell its distress and with that he stumbled out of his study. 

Being a fairly seasoned pirate had helped him develope his sea legs quite nicely but the first few steps were indeed quite the doozy as he tried traversing his halls. The ship was oddly quiet much to his disappointment and even though his crew was rambunctious and rowdy sometimes he still enjoyed their chipper 'Good morning, Captain!' exclamations. He was also curious to find out what time it was but since he couldn't see anyone around he wasn't able to stop and ask for it.

Law rounded the last corner before he reached the kitchen door and yawned heavily, placing his hand over his mouth and taking a moment to finish. When he did he sleepily scratched his head, ruffling his hair around with one hand and reaching for the handle with the other.

Just then the door opened and Law was surprised to find Shachi. However, as he was about to greet his crewman, he found that the other was staring as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"C-Captain! Y-You're awake!" He announced nervously. Law blinked.

"Indeed. Good morning, Shachi." Law stated calmly, attempting to take a step forward but finding that his subordinate wasn't moving out of his way. Law stared at the other, thinking that his intentions were obvious enough and wondering why the other man looked as if he'd been caught in the middle of commiting his greatest sin.

"Is everything alright?" Law asked, thinking maybe there was something the other wasn't telling him.

"Yeah! Yup, yes. Yes yes! Everything is alright! Perfectly alright!" He stated with a hesitant laugh. Law slowly raised an eyebrow but frowned when he heard something crash somewhere in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Law asked, attempting to look around Shachi but the smaller man was quicker and took a step out, closing the door behind him.

"What was what?" Shachi questioned, his voice quick as a bead of sweat ran down his jaw.

"That crash that just happened. What is going on in there?" Law asked, his patience starting to wear thin.

"That? Ohh, that crash! Yeah, umm, well... You see..." Shachi searched his brain so thoroughly that Law thought he could see smoke coming out of his ears. "Yeah, no. Everything's not fine. It's the opposite of fine, it's awful. The whole kitchen is a mess with pots and pans and, and the flour is everywhere. Chef was trying something when poof! The whole sub almost went up in flames!"

Law's eyes narrowed.

"I-I-I I mean, what I meant to say was it's a complete mess in there, an absolute pigsty and chef is really embarrassed and we're cleaning it up so there's no need to worry!" Shachi stated in one breath, grabbing his captain by the shoulders and steering him around to lead him off the way he just came. "Chef is apologizing nonstop and doesn't want you to see so everyone's pitching in to clean up so there's no need to worry!" Shachi continued, laughing nervously again and pushing Law down the hallway. Law manage to stop the other and turn around, folding his arms over his chest.

"Is that the truth?" He asked skeptically, knowing some serious funny business was going down with his crew but not extremely bothered about what they were doing, even if it was behind his back. The story was obviously a cover up and if it was something serious enough to jeopardize the safety of this vessel and it's inhabitants aboard then Law would learn about it one way or another.

"Yes sir!" Shachi replied, quickly flicking his eyes to the upper left side of his vision. Law narrowed his eyes even deeper but decided to let it go.

"Alright, but I do wish to get something for breakfast." Law stated, walking around the man and heading back for the kitchen.

"Breakfast! Yes, breakfast! I'll get you some, Captain! No worries!" Shachi announced, dashing around the man and disappearing through the door. Law was shut out again, leaving him to stand for a moment directly in front before it was opened only enough for the arm of one of his subordinates to reach around. He was handed an empty coffee cup and when he gingerly took hold of it the arm disappeared and the door closed.

Law blinked, staring at the cup for a moment before the door opened again. Another arm reached around with a bagel in hand, shoving it into Law's grasp and disappearing once more. Law stared at the thing, wondering what in the world his crew expected him to do with it since every one of them knew he wasn't a fan of bread. However, before he could knock on the door and ask it opened with two arms this time, one taking the bagel back while the other filled his cup full of hot coffee and, again, the door closed.

Law frowned but before he could speak the kitchen door opened and a steaming bowl of rice with kombu and chopped yellow peppers was forced into his grasp. He took hold of it without a word and, on cue, the door closed. He stared at the two items with a confused expression but when it looked like he wasn't going to be given an explanation he at least wanted to eat his breakfast with some sort of utensil.

"Chopsticks?" Law asked. He waited a few seconds for his request to be met and his crew eventually delivered by quickly opening the door, jamming the sticks into his bowl and shutting it once more.

Law felt like saying something but gave up before he could figure out what, deciding to head off and eat by himself somewhere unless he actually managed to find someone to sit with. Not to mention they were no longer trolling the depths of the ocean so spending some time on deck sounded like a good idea.

Law took his bowl and mug with him, continuing down the hall and about to round a corner only to be pleasantly surprised when he found Penguin. 

"Good morning Pen..."

"Captain!" Penguin announced, but instead of joy his expression held shock. Law blinked exasperatedly, wondering what could have possibly gotten into his crew to make them all act so ridiculous.

Penguin was carrying a box of something that he only seemed to just notice, suddenly glancing around in a panic as if trying to find a place to put it. He set it behind the corner and clasped his hands behind his back, standing so innocently yet so guiltily it made Law want to smack his palm to his forehead. 

"You heading up top, Captain?" The man asked with a bright smile.

"I was planning to, yes." Law replied, sensing that he wouldn't be allowed to continue. Penguin swallowed.

"Sorry, sir, you won't be able to. You see, uhh..." Penguin trailed off, looking to the upper left corner of his vision before continuing. "There's a storm, you see. It's blowing everything away! I'm afraid we're going to be needing new lawn chairs as well and I was just on my way to take inventory!" Penguin smoothly finished, walking forward and wrapping an arm around Law's shoulders to lead him away. Law allowed himself to be pushed around again and followed along with Penguin until he was stopped in front of their library.

"Here you are, sir! I know you like to read and all and everyone onboard is super busy, what with the storm brewing like crazy outside!" 

Law stared skeptically, knowing that was a complete load of bullshit since he couldn't feel a single moment of heavy rocking beneath his feet. The silence between them seemed to be eating away at his first mate the longer they stood together, making Penguin shuffle around uncomfortably until Law let out a little exhale.

"Alright." He conceded, looking through the wide open entrance to find that there was no one inside. He didn't particularly mind being alone, but on a ship full of friends he'd hoped there was at least one to spend his time with. On that note...

"Is Bepo nearby?" Law asked, hoping he could possibly spend his morning with the talking bear.

"Sorry, Captain. He's busy helping me to uh..." Penguin trailed off, seeming to forget what he was doing.

"Take inventory?" Law answered, his heart sinking in disappointment. He sighed again and took a few slow steps inside, easily finding a table since he was the only occupant.

"Yes, well. I'm off then, Captain!" Penguin announced, dashing off before Law could bid him farewell. The pirate captain watched as his subordinate left and listened as the silence engulfed everything around. He set his bowl and mug down, taking a seat and wishing he didn't feel quite so lonely.

~0~

Law left his bowl and mug outside of the kitchen, still baffled by the events and wondering why everyone had to be so secretive. He'd ran across Bepo on his way back to the kitchen but the bear didn't even say hello, he just spun around and practically sprinted in the other direction.

He rubbed at his eyes again as a yawn forced its way out and Law came to the conclusion that he must have woken up earlier than usual. He shrugged it off though and decided to take a shower, hoping maybe the running water would make him alert enough to deduce everything that was going on. 

He grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the community stalls, finding that, surprise, no one was there either.

Law undressed in the changing room and grabbed one of the baskets of bath supplies, heading to the showers and leaving it up on one of the hooks nearby. He turned the spigot connected to one of the ten heads around and set it to a mild temperature before beginning. He grabbed the bar of soap and started with his hair, scrubbing it thoroughly then rinsing. Just as he was idly thinking about getting a haircut soon though, the door to the dressing room flew open.

"Captain!"

Law froze, his worst fears throughout today's events starting to light up in his mind again.

"What is it?" Law stated in an authoritative tone, setting the soap aside and rinsing whatever he'd just begun. Just as he managed to shut off the water though, Penguin was already dashing inside.

"Captain! Captain, it's terrible!" Penguin called, grabbing him underneath his elbow and dragging him for the exit. Law balked and tried to pull away.

"Penguin, calm down! Tell me what's wrong!" He stated as he was dragged back into the dressing room.

"It's the Marines! They've started invading the ship! Come on, you have to hurry!" Penguin called over his shoulder as he dragged Law right past his pile of clean clothes.

"Hold on, at least let me..."

An explosion ripped through the air, startling the both of them.

"There's no time!" The first mate called, picking up from where he'd stopped and all Law could do was snag a towel before he was hauled entirely out of the room. 

The two of them dashed down the corridors and up the stairs with Law trying his best to remember exactly how one is capable of tying a towel around the waist. He eventually gave up and held it in place instead, following Penguin closely behind.

They ran quickly and it took several moments for Law to compute that they were no longer heading for the exit. Not only that, but the halls were completely an entirely deserted.

"Penguin! What is going..."

Law was cut off midsentence when he had to stop or risk running down his first mate. He ended up bumping into the other slightly but before he could begin scolding the man and demanding an explanation he was interrupted.

_"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"_

Law spun around to find that he was standing right in the doorway for the cafeteria. He stared incredulously at what he saw, finding every one of his subordinates along with a few others from recognizable crews.

"Torao!" 

Law flinched at the name but was hardly able to stop the Straw Hat Pirates' captain from barreling into his stomach. He coughed but stood his ground, finding Monkey D. Luffy clinging to him as if a leech. He glanced up and found the rest of Luffy's crew with smiles ranging from hilarity to apologetic until the navigator conned her captain into letting go. When the younger was gone Law felt a familiar arm wrap around his shoulders as Penguin began leading him inside to see the rest of the smiling faces. Of course, it was then that Law remembered exactly how naked he was.

Law tried hiding the reddening tint of his cheeks by decking his first mate in the nose but the man dodged before his captain could succeed, laughing as he backed away. Law was about to chase post haste only to be held back when Bepo attacked him for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Captain! We all told so many lies and hid things from you!" He wept into the man's shoulder, picking him up and twirling his from side to side.

"It's alright, Bepo! Bepo, it's alright now let go of me!" He called out. The bear eventually complied, setting his captain down which gave ample opportunity for the rest of the crew to join in. Law grimmaced at the attention, vaguely remembering how empty the library was.

Then again, apparently today was hardly a day to be alone.

Something clicked in his mind and suddenly he was very confused. Somehow he'd managed to forget his own birthday which was quite the feat, even for him. His crew eventually pulled away to resume their partying and Law was tugged from his thoughts when he heard somebody clear their throat behind him. He turned and found Eustass Kid standing prim and propper.

Law narrowed his eyes bitterly and propped a hand on his hip. Just as he was about to speak though, a large bouquet of yellow roses was held between them.

"Happy Birthday." Kid said with a sly grin. Law accepted the gift after a second of hesitation, having to wrap his entire free arm around the flowers to keep them from falling.

"I should have known you had a hand in this. Stealing me from the middle of a shower just reeks of your foul mind." Law commented, glancing up to find a very smug look on the other's face.

"You should use two hands for those. You know, wouldn't want them to fall or anything." Kid retorted with an evil chuckle.

"Hah hah." Law replied, keeping his other hand firmly gripping his towel.

"And your subordinates aren't very good at listening. I specifically told the penguin-hatted one to get you from the shower buck naked. After all, it's not a birthday party until the birthday boy is in his birthday suit." Kid stated, walking around to Law's side since the roses were in the way. He reached out a hand and tilted the other's chin in order to steal a kiss from his lips. Law allowed it despite the degrading implication that he really was supposed to be here with nothing more than his skin to keep him warm.

"You do realize this is a submarine, correct?" Law asked when the man pulled away. "If I catch pneumonia from the cold and my wet hair there will be hell to pay for everyone involved in this escapade." He warned, glancing over his shoulder to find his and Eustass' top subordinates conveniently looking away and nonchalantly whistling their own tunes. 

"Nah, don't worry about it." Kid stated, wrapping an arm around Law's waist and kissing the top of his forehead. "What you gotta worry about is letting your guard down!"

And suddenly Law was left with a draft in places he'd rather not have wind flowing in a public setting. Kid had ripped his towel away with a yelp from it's owner and suddenly Law was even more thankful for the large bouquet of roses. Kid was laughing like a maniac but what he didn't expect was a blue-tinted dome to envelope him. The red head was given a moment to panic before his legs felt particularly bare and as he glanced down his pants and boots were no longer where they were supposed to be.

"I'll take that to heart, Eustass-ya."

Kid glanced up to find Law handing the roses off to one of his crew memebers to deal with while he tightened the clasp of Kid's belt in order to fit his more slender waist. Kid folded his arms, glad he'd worn something under his pants today.

The room was laughing heartily at their antics and as Law glanced around he found the familiar faces of a few of the revolutionary crew members that had been on Dressrosa, the royal Dressrosan family, Silvers Rayleigh and his girl Shakky camping out near the booze, a few patients he recognized from his trip through the Grand Line along with a few former Supernovas. Law chuckled at the sight and enjoyed the company, glad he could be surrounded by so many people he could consider to be allies or even friends.


End file.
